


Save me from my fear

by Dominatrix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif mourns for Loki. But her mourning transcends the loss of a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me from my fear

„Sif? Are you there?“ Yes, she heard the impatient knock and the voice, growing louder. But she could not move. She could not answer, because she did not even know exactly whether she was there at all. She did not feel like there was anything inside of her, but strangely empty. There was nothing apart from pain. The sound of an opening door reached her mind only hesitating. “Sif” said Thor lowly, while he sat down on her bed beside her. “What’s wrong?” Sif had never been good in talking about what she felt. Not even with her best friend.

“It’s just…” she started, but the thought, the bare memory of the situation just a few hours ago made her shut up. The pain in her was unbearable; she writhed helplessly and buried her face in the tear-drained pillow. She felt Thors tender touch only vaguely, how he stroked over her black hair and over her back while he was saying nothing at all anymore. And this was probably the best, because there was nothing to say that would have described her feelings in the slightest. _He fell._ Two words were enough to make her world collapse.

Thor had not known how much he had hit her with that. How could he? They had always tried hard to keep the thing between them secret. By hindsight it seemed dumb to her. But now she had no chance to erase the mistakes she had made. It was all lost; there were still so many things that she had wanted to tell him.

“Sif?” Thor asked carefully, and the way he said it gave Sif the power to sit up and stroke her hair out of her face. With tear-veiled and red-circled eyes she looked her best friend in the eye. “Loki…You…” He hesitated for a moment. “There was something, right?” She nodded timid and wanted to turn her head away, but Thor held her chin with soft force. “You loved him, didn’t you?” Sobbing Sif broke out into tears and let her be held by Thor, the way Loki had always done it when she had the feeling that her world would break right underneath her feet.

She remembered the moments when she had just contemplated him while her fingers were running through his black hair. With a sharp pain in her chest she remembered the sparkling expression in his green eyes when he looked at her, his wolfish grin and his relieved laughter he only let her hear. How often had they lied awake at night just to hear the other breathing?

Sif had always had the feeling that she and Loki were bound by something special because they both were strangers in their world. Sif was the only female warrior in Asgard, and Loki had never really belonged to the family of Odin. In a loving kind of way they always gave each other something to hold on to when nobody believed in them, and in the end it had always been Loki that encouraged her and comforted her. Who was there for her without compromises, no matter when, no matter what it meant to him. He had stood behind her, after every of her mistakes; but he wouldn’t be able to help her with the biggest mistake that Sif had ever made.

She had never told him that she loved him.


End file.
